


[Fan Art] War Camp

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Extremely Underage, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Shota, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Gellert takes little Credence to war as his secret, special weapon to use how he pleases.





	[Fan Art] War Camp

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING for visually explicit illustration of a very underage character.**
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.
> 
> Inspired by [Winter Wartime](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/post/162290094247/winter-wartime) and a bunch of other “Gellert takes little Credence to war as his secret, special weapon to use how he pleases” headcanons.

  
[View in full.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oj9yfowwjyz9h4k/Grindelbone-war-camp-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
